The Scales of Justice
The Scales of Justice is a crime scene in Season Six of Showtime's series DEXTER. Season Six * "Those Kinds of Things" The Scales of Justice is the first of the Doomsday Tableaus and the only one (thus far) lacking a victim. At the scene, the intestines of Omar Rivera are found sitting on a scale at the Fruit Stand, representing God's Judgement of Mankind. This crime scene is one of few that have a direct relation to another, being The Seven Headed Serpent. The direct relation between the two is the number 1237 (where there is a number found at every scene) but nowhere on Omar Rivera'''s body. The Crime Murder. Omar Rivera is killed at this location, with his intestines being left behind. His body is later involved with another crime scene (see this page for more info). Method The killer staked out the location for a short while before deciding that it was clear for him to cross the road from his car. He approached the victim, preaching a line from the Book of Revelation before stating that he would like some "oranges". As the victim turned around to get some oranges, the killer set down his bag and pulled out a large blade known as the Sword of John the Revelator. After taking a moment to breathe, the killer walked forward with blade in hand striking the victim once before dragging his body down a path behind the stall, resulting in a killing blow then the disembowelment of the victim. The intestines were then deposited on the scales while both the killer and the body of the victim disappeared from the scene. The body was stitched up in a different location, which would have allowed the killer more time to work. Motive Omar Rivera was chosen for unknown reasons as Travis Marshall's first Doomsday Victiml It is however likely that due to his past record as a criminal involved in a drug operation that Travis felt he "sinned enough" to be the right victim. In his captivity of Nathan Roberts he consistently demanded that he repent for his life, which suggests that both of the first two victims were chosen because of their pasts. What is clear however is the message, Travis is trying to convey the Judgement of Humanity with the scale and thus foreshadows his greater plan: the End of Days. This assumption on the scales is created by a theory from Detective Mike Anderson, one of the leading investigators into this case who was brought in later on in the investigation. Clues and Evidence At the scene, the clear evidence are the Intestines left sitting in the scale. Further investigation reveals that they are in fact human, later revealed to belong to the fruit vendor Omar Rivera. Dexter Morgan makes note of a blood spot on the ground near the bananas, where the victim was struck then dragged behind the fruit stand. A second, larger blood spill is seen on the ground here where the killing blow was administered to the chest and then the victim was also disemboweled at this location. Upon further investigation after Dexter discovers a number within the eyelid of victim Nathan Roberts (revealed to be 1242), Dexter searches the body of Omar Rivera (which they recover from another crime scene) to no avail. A thought occurs to him to check the intestines and sure enough, lodged within them is a second number 1237. The numbers themselves are reference to 1260, counting down as each of these victims is killed in sequence. When the date of 1260 occurs, the End of Days is said to occur. Victim * Omar Rivera, a 34 year-old Hispanic man who worked as a Fruit Vendor. Omar is an ex-convict that was originally apart of a drug cartel and was associated with a man known as Brother Sam. He left the drugs behind and worked strictly with his Fruit, only to become the unfortunate victim in a horrible death. Suspects The suspects in this crime are unclear, none are named until Omar is Identified in the next crime scene. The actual killer however is Travis Marshall, a 33-year-old Caucasian man who works at the Miami Cultural Center. Omar becomes the first victim in the Doomsday Tableaus. Detectives, Forensics, Agents on Scene The following law enforcement officials are present on scene, along with forensics: *Dexter Morgan *Debra Morgan *Joey Quinn *Vince Masuka *Sergeant Lee *Ryan Chambers *Peter Latton *Five unnamed students *Two-Three Uniforms (unnamed patrol officers) *One unnamed Detective *One unnamed forensic technician *One unnamed witness Following, several more Detectives become involved in the overall connected cases: *Mike Anderson *Angel Batista *Detective Hill *Louis Greene Related Page * Doomsday Tableaus Notes * This is the only crime scene to feature a group of forensic students, two of which are named Peter Latton and Ryan Chambers. * No oil painting was created for the Scales of Justice, as the artist Dave Lebow was only commissioned to create seven portraits each representing the major Doomsday Tableaus.http://davespaintingblog.blogspot.com/ Gallery TravisMeetsOmar.jpg|Travis meets Omar TravisKnife.jpg|Preparing to kill his victim with the Sword References Category:Doomsday Tableaus Category:Crime Scenes Category:Religious Concepts Category:Indexter